La sève du Mâle
by The Swap Wasp
Summary: Univers d'Underlust, Sans décide de faire une surprise à son frère.


**HEY !**

 **Quand j'ai crée ce compte, c'est le genre de chose de chose que j voulais poster. Le genre de chose qui vous fait poser de sérieuse question sur ma santé mental et le ''comment-bordel-de-merde-quelqu'un-à-pu-imaginer-ça'' ? Alors pour les explication, faut voir ça avec une amie, que je ne vais cité, mais c'est partie d'un délire entre elle et moi.** **Considérer ça comme un Joyeux Noel et une Bonne année de ma pare.**

 **ATTENTION : Ceci est un lemon/Yaoi incestueux qui parle de Transidentité.** **Donc si vous ne supportez pas ses sujest, je vous déconseille de le lire.**

 **Pour vous mettre au courant, je n'aime pas vraiment l'univers de Underlust mais c'est celui qui se prêtait le mieux à se One-shot, si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous invite à préparer de quoi lavez vos pêchers et d'aller vous renseigner.**

 **Bonne Lecture et Joyeux Noel.**

* * *

Sans avait eu envie d'innover, d'épater son frère, et il avait eu une idée. Une idée un peu tordue, original mais innovante, le genre de chose qui plairait à Papyrus. Alors le grand frère avait tout mit en place. Alors, quand le petit frère rentrait de son habituel vendredi soir chez Grillby, il aurait un bonne surprise.

Papyrus posa sa veste dans l'entré et prit la direction du salon. Il s'affala sur le canapé et ferma ses orbites pendant quelque instant. Il fut tiré de sa quiétude par un sifflement provocateur. Il se redressa, se tournant en direction du bruit, des escaliers. Il y découvrit Sans, seulement vêtue de sa veste violette, les jambe largement écarté, laissant déjà entre-apercevoir une lueur pourpre presque bleu se forme entre ses cuisses.

«-Frangin, t'es en chaleur ? demande le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé.

-Oh.. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, Pap's, répondit son frère d'un ton langoureux. Tu pourrais m'aider à me débarrasser de cette vilaine chaleur ? »

Le petit frère offrit un grand sourire à son aîné et prit sa direction. Le plus petit se lève avec un petit sourire et adopte une démarche féline, marchant lentement jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Poussant la porte, il enlève son seule vêtement et se glisse dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Le plus grand reste pendant quelque instant devant le pas de porte, se léchant le bas de la mâchoire avec envie. Il finit par enlever son haut, l'abandonnant sur la rambarde de l'escalier avant de plonger à son tour dans l'obscurité.

N'allument pas la lumière, il trouve son grand frère grâce à lueur entre ses cuisses. Sans commence alors à caresser le corps de son vis-à-vis, constatant avec joie que son haut n'est déjà plus là :

«-Pressez ?

-C'est pas ma faute, tu fais ta chaudasse.

-Je suis pas une chaudasse.

-Dixit celui qui est déjà collé à moi. »

Et effet, sans s'en rendre compte, le grand frère c'était collé à l'autre, profitant de se frotter contre lui. La main du plus petit glisse sur le pantalon de son amant, sentant le renflement et observant la lueur rose-orangé qui en émane. Papyrus prenne alors la taille de son frère et le soulève jusqu'à son lit, l'y déposant délicatement. Il enlève ensuite son pantalon et vient rejoindre son amant sur le petit lit, se plaçant au dessus.

«-Je me disais, commence Sans en s'accrochant au cou du plus jeune pour y déposer un suçon. On pourrait innover.

-Tu voudrais être dominant ? demande le benjamin en caressant son sacrum.

-Non, je pensais à autre chose.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je pensais, qu'on, enfin, je pourrais avoir autre chose entre mes jambes, propose-t-il en gémissant sous les caresses de son frère.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Quelque chose dans se genre, conclut-t-il en stoppant les caresse du plus grand et en écartant largement ses cuisses. »

Le petit frère découvre un sexe féminin teinté de pourpre, au lieux de l'habituel pieux de chaire bleu -lilas de son amant.

Papyrus, quelque peu surprit par cette perspective, semble perplexe. Son grand frère paraît être amusé par la situation, contenant que son idée fonctionne.

«-On est des squelettes, se qui se trouve entre nos jambes ne dépend que de notre imagination, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? susurre-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Le petit frère ne répond pas. Sans décide alors de le faire réagir, déposant un baiser sur son torse, il descend progressivement, arrivant jusqu'à son coccyx. Avec lenteur, le bout de ses doigts viennent caresser la lueur rose-orangé qui s'y trouve. Peu à peu la lueur se changer en une sorte de feu-follet intense, puis, ce ''feu-follet'' devient une hampe bien formé. Alors, la langue du plus petit se glisse dessus. Le plus grand s'arque de surprise, un gémissement sortant involontairement de sa bouche.

Voulant un contrôle sur la situation, Papyrus pose une de ses main sur la tête de son amant, dirigeant légèrement le mouvement mais le laissant avoir une marge de manœuvre. Sans prend un rythme langoureux, titillant du bout de sa langue le pieu fait de magie et obtenant des grognement demandeur de la part de son frère. Voulant accentuer son mouvement, les mains de celui qui à la bouche pleine viennent s'appuyer contre les os iliaque du benjamin, lui permettant de plus ample mouvement. Le petit frère sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il arrêta alors les mouvements de son frère en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit.

Les mains du plus jeune vient se poser sur les hanches osseuse de son vis-à-vis. Sa langue faite de magie vient lécher les vertèbre de son frère, le faisant frissonner. Puis, la langue rose-orangé descente sur la cage thoracique. Faisant passer ses doigts entre les côtes de Sans, prenant à pleine main son âme bleu illuminé. Le souffle du grand frère se coupe à cette caresse. Papyrus commence à caresser l'âme bouillante et débordante, laissant sur ses phalanges un liquide bleu.

«-P-pa-ap's ! Arrête ! supplie le plus vieux d'une petit voix. Tu sa-ais que je n'aime pa-as ça ! »

Le petit frère lâche alors l'âme bleu et reprend sa descente dans le but de se faire pardonner. Sa langue arrive alors au sexe du plus petit.

Papyrus relève la tête, constatant que son frère à comprit où il voulait en venir. Alors, avant que son cadet ne puisse y dire quoi que se soit, la langue se glisse sur la fente féminine. Le geste fit sortir un gémissement aigu de la bouche de Sans. Ce dernier ne le voit pas mais son petit frère sourit. Le benjamin continu donc, découvrant la nouvelle cavité, titillant certaine zone précise, arrachant de plus en plus de gémissements à son frère. Le sentant à bout et sur le point de venir, comme lui plus tôt, il s'arrête. Le plus grand se redresse et prend son sexe en main, le dirigent jusqu'à l'entré de son frère. Sans rougit sans s'en rendre compte, son amant trouve ça adorable. Ce dernier rentra alors en lui, ne forçant que très légèrement le passage. Il grogna de manière rauque tout en continuant son chemin, s'introduisant totalement en lui.

«-Ça va, frangin ? demande Papyrus en constatant que le plus petit à été souffle coupé. Un problème ?

-N-non ! A-aucun. Bouge un peu s'il-te-plaît. »

Le petit frère s'exécute, faisant gémir son amant. Il commence alors des petit mouvements rapide, les rendant progressivement plus long.

«-Pl-lus ! exige Sans. Plus fort !

-Faudra pas te plaindre si je te brise en deux, rétorque le benjamin avec un sourire.

-A-aucune chance que ça arrive. »

Les mouvements de bassin du grand squelettes s'accélère alors, devenant de plus en plus rapide. Les gémissements des deux amants devient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense. Le grand frère accompagne les mouvement de hanches, cherchant à faire craque son petit frère. Il y parvient alors, suivant de peu, découvrant une nouvelle forme d'orgasme.

Au bout d'un moment, Papyrus se retire de son frère, reprenant son souffle.

«-Frangin, commence-t-il en se mettant sur le dos à coté de Sans, je dois reconnaître que t'as eu une idée sacrement bonne idée, tordue mais bonne. »

* * *

 **PS : Si vous avez lu jusqu'à la fin, pensez à mettre une reviews.**


End file.
